1. Field of the Invention
The following description relates to a hybrid storage device, and an electronic system using the same
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices having a serial advanced technology attachment (SATA) interface or a universal serial bus (USB) interface may use a port multiplier such as a hub to connect a plurality of slave devices to one host connector (port).
As the types of optical disc drives (ODDs), widely used storage devices, have been diversified, attempts have been made to couple other types of storage devices to an ODD that uses only an optical disc. An example of a non-optical storage device that may be coupled to an ODD includes a hard disc drive using a semiconductor storage magnetic disc such as a solid-state drive (SSD) or a flash memory. As is well known, in order to couple an ODD to another type of storage device, the ODD and the storage device may be physically coupled to each other via separate interfaces, or the ODD and the storage device may be physically and electrically coupled to each other by installing a port multiplier in the ODD.
One of the technical goals of a hybrid storage device obtained by installing a separate storage device in an ODD is to reduce costs and maintain the function of each storage device.